


【唐罗】一只蝴蝶的生死

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 那件事发生在我的少年时代，从六月底的圣胡安节开始，夏日的巴塞罗那如同一场永不结束的狂欢。那时我仍然是个学生，会用瘦巴巴的胳膊夹住课本，刻意和同行的伙伴走散，独自漫游在入夜时分的嘈杂街头。我的解剖学课本因淋过雨而充满褶皱，蓬松得像是块棉絮，书页里夹着几张便笺，抄有聂鲁达和洛尔迦的诗节。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 19





	【唐罗】一只蝴蝶的生死

**Author's Note:**

> 现pa，夏日限定

每当我要回忆唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，就好比将深蓝色的壳粉涂抹在台球杆头，为了亲手击中最后的八号球而全神贯注，精疲力尽。那几乎是戏谑的、不可理喻的，而我却不止一次地这样做了。

那件事发生在我的少年时代，从六月底的圣胡安节开始，夏日的巴塞罗那如同一场永不结束的狂欢。那时我仍然是个学生，会用瘦巴巴的胳膊夹住课本，刻意和同行的伙伴走散，独自漫游在入夜时分的嘈杂街头。我的解剖学课本因淋过雨而充满褶皱，蓬松得像是块棉絮，书页里夹着几张便笺，抄有聂鲁达和洛尔迦的诗节。

不是我的笔迹，有人在我暂时离开座位时将它们塞进我的课本里。我不怎么读诗，但我父亲读。他的书架上收藏着民族诗人的著作，那些紧挨着的窄本诗集会让我想起他严肃的灰色面孔。我想象他会像用短铅笔标平韵脚那样缝合病人的胸膛。或许他曾经这样做，水平高超而娴熟，但他不再会这样做了。他和我的母亲、我的妹妹在同一场车祸中去世。那是在某个三月，穿着他们最好的衣服前往教堂，父亲开车，母亲和妹妹坐在后座。父亲有一件棱纹的单排扣西装外套，母亲在生日时送给他的。而母亲穿着件她自己裁缝的墨蓝色连衣裙，妹妹穿着同一卷衣料做成的圆领衬衫和浅米色褶裙。母亲爱好这个，她不拿手术刀时也喜欢缝合东西。

事故之后，人们犹豫着要不要把一些东西交给我，例如，父亲的上衣内袋里有一本被血浸透的诗集，我翻阅过，可以证明每一页都沾有血迹。但那只能说明诗册总是很薄——如果那是本圣经呢？如果前往教堂的父亲收藏在胸口的是本圣经而不是诗集，上帝会倾听他们的祈祷吗？那一天我没有祈祷过任何事，而后来也一样。我因为淋雨发烧而躺在房间里，免遭于难，幸存于世，我活了下来，上帝提醒我淋雨是个好习惯，所以后来我也那样做了。

我的同学说我像是幽灵，我从不否认，如果做个幽灵能让我消失在人们的视线中当然再好不过，但银行不会接受幽灵的助学贷款申请。我没有古堡和地下室里的金银，我周末用两个下午在书店打工，不放过每个学期的奖学金。大学里的年轻人总会因为各种各样的原因而迷上他人，我原以为我的黑眼圈和孤僻总该劝退大部分对我抱有兴趣的人，但事实并不如人意，我会在书包里发现抄写着莎士比亚的纸条，背面写着电话号码，没有署名。

学生们在酒精和药物的支持下永远精力充沛而亢奋，不断地邀请陌生人参加聚会，似乎每一分钟都抱有和某人立即展开一段浪漫恋情的期待。而就是那些边缘粗糙的纸条和对折起来的便笺，那些藏在我胳膊下的书页里的既委婉又直白的邀请函，让唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥叫住了我。

那天黄昏时分，人们穿着色彩鲜艳的服饰，在广场上围成圈跳着舞。喷泉欢快地涌出清水，将凉意洒向拥挤而闷热的人潮。岗亭上也坐满了大胆的年轻人，懊恼地寻找着自己丢失的帽子。我知道一条回到学生公寓的近路，只需要穿越一条中餐馆和洗衣店之间的小巷，翻越一面矮墙。我时常在结束书店打工后选择这条路，因为它看上去肮脏、寂静，带有一点挑战性，却仍在我能轻松搞定的范畴。而更重要的是，它和那家散发着干净油墨气味的整洁书店截然不同。因此，我试图穿越一群人，低下头专注于人和人之间的缝隙，在这时，我胳膊下的课本滑落在了广场的砖石地面上。它大方地铺展开来，几张纸条随之散落，我弯腰捡起课本便打算转身离开，却有人抓住我的手腕——我回过头，见到了唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。

他比我高很多，穿着件宽松的亚麻衬衣，半敞着前襟，袖子挽在小臂正中，黑色的五分裤紧贴在腿侧。他还戴着副墨镜，完全像是个刚从时装店橱窗走出来的大号模特。他松开我的手腕，用食指和中指将其中一张便笺塞进了我棉布T恤胸前的口袋里。他提醒我别忘了它们。

我确信他注意到了那些纸条上的电话号码。因为在我道谢离开之前，他笑着将另一张带有一串数字的硬纸卡片递给了我。

而我接过了它。

在我握着那张卡片返回住所的途中我都没有再看过它。我在翻越那面满是脏话涂鸦的矮墙时，随意地将它放进了我牛仔裤后面的口袋里。我不太确定，我大概是将它的一角塞了进去。我承认我曾经短暂地向上帝祈祷过，我希望在我经过人潮最汹涌的海滩地区时，它能从我口袋里掉落出来，被什么人捡去也无所谓。但可惜的是它的确比不上纸钞或是信用卡那般引人瞩目，并未有扒手将它顺走。

我走进浴室前脱下了长裤。那时它终于飘落在浴室门前的廉价地垫上。

到了第二天，最无所事事的午休时间，我一个人坐在学校绿地边缘的长椅上。我在房间里时重新打量过那张卡片，一尘不染的白棉纸，像是张无字的昂贵名片，甚至带着点微甜的香水气息。其中一面留有一个电话号码，深蓝色墨水算得上精美的手写笔迹。我没有拨打卡片上的号码。

但我正是从那张卡片了解到唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的。那不仅仅是张卡片，也不只是个邀请。当你试图开始了解他时，你会知道那是一段言辞优雅的声明，一顿无可挑剔的晚餐，一张音乐会的前席座，那是巴塞罗那历史上最炎热的夏天里，你所能想象到的一切可燃物。

他会端着雕花的烛台经过，让你在火光中彻底看清他的模样、你自己的模样。

但那种爱不是爱。它们不长久，在我的身体里没有多少份量。我很快就厌倦了夏天，厌倦了狂欢节中东倒西歪的人群、难喝的饮料、台球桌上的八号球、他房间里的全身镜。

唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥是一场灾难。

他就像是一位永远不会犯错误的国王。

起初，他拥有的一切令我眼热了很久。当针尖摩擦着唱片，他歪斜着红木靠椅在立灯下阅读历史期刊。我痛恨他珍贵的黑胶唱机，塞满唱片的壁柜，小型图书馆一般的私人书房。我赤身裸体地离开他的卧室，在迷宫般的别墅里四处碰壁，而他很快便在转角处找到了我，毫不冒犯地提醒我浴室的位置。我说不，我不想去浴室。他说好，那么吃早餐吧。前一天我穿来的衣物会在干洗完毕后被送回来，如果我不想穿他的衬衫，只得光着屁股和这位国王陛下共进早餐。他说他的家族拥有数百年的历史，而他的祖先的确曾是王族。我告诉他如果他想，我也可以在床上叫他陛下。

我曾经唯恐他以我面颊上的绒毛嘲笑我的年轻、我的贫瘠。他允许我借阅他的书籍，即使他早已获知我执着于将书页折角记录进度。他看见我课本上的涂鸦，询问我是否学过绘画。他要求我为他画像。他从壁柜的某个抽屉里拿出一部分画材，既陈旧又崭新，一切齐全。他说那是他兄弟曾经使用过的。我倾听着，等待着什么发生。但什么也不曾来临。他没有摘下墨镜，但我的确碰到了他的目光。

我对他说，你的那位兄弟一定比你要年轻。你是哥哥，对吗？

我听见他腮腔发出的啧啧声。他总说我很聪明。我的确很聪明，即使我并不觉得这份聪明在他的面前能派上什么用场。我告诉他我从未学习过绘画。我将画板和炭笔弄得一团糟，橡皮屑落在他昂贵的手工地毯上。

自那天起，我会在自慰时想象他命令我跪在那张硬邦邦的地毯中央。

我知道我还有很多时间去谋杀和创造。但与之同时，我也第一次意识到，原来我是会死去的。不是现在，也会在将来的某个时刻。

据他所说，我的身体在做爱时出乎意料地柔软。只因为他第一次看见我时，我生硬地站在广场边缘的棕榈树下，看上去甚至比树干还要瘦削。而他走近，伸出手，只是想试一试我的手腕会不会在他的触碰下折断。但事实上我不会，我不会因任何人的触碰而被摧毁。

我花了很多时间探索他的书房，就像是第一次去博物馆的孩子。但我从不将他的收藏品当做真正珍贵的东西。因为他是个国王，而不是收藏家。一位国王只会为了拥有而拥有一切。我在距离落地窗最远的矮柜里发现了一整盒色彩缤纷的蝴蝶标本。那时他正端着一杯酒走进门，我盯着他手中因步伐而微微起伏着的深红色酒液。他轻声叹息，仿佛将要宣布一个寻宝游戏的结局。他看见这里有一位寻宝人、一位冒险者，但他的脸上既没有喜悦也没有遗憾。他像往常一样看着我，看着一个比他年轻许多岁的少年，他走到我身侧，俯身亲吻我的额头。少年在恩底弥翁的亲吻中陷入了永葆青春的长睡。落地玻璃窗紧紧封闭着房间的南面，没有一副窗帘能够阻止暖色的阳光照进书房。我的灵魂开始震颤，我闻见那只装有蝴蝶标本的木框玻璃盒散发出的混沌而腐朽的气味。而我正在一个吻中死去。

他说他过去曾和祖父小住在特雷穆索山脚下。他和他唯一的手足，他的弟弟，他们在庄园的树林里捕捉蝴蝶。他们的祖父，比他们家族之中的任何人都要像是一位真正的贵族。他教导他们如何制作昆虫与植物的标本。他们收集虫蝶、浸制嫩枝，试图驯服所见的一切美丽。夏天是悠长的，但蝴蝶的寿命却短暂得惊人。他将酒杯搁在桌角，取走我手中的木匣，双手穿过我的腋下将我像个孩子那样抱起。他托起我的臀部，走出书房，我只得伸出手绕在他的颈后。他轻舔我的喉结，如同仍在品尝那杯被抛下的美酒。

他说他所见过的最美丽的蝴蝶，在交配后只剩下三天的生命。

我询问他夏天的蝴蝶是否都那样短命？

他轻柔地将我摆放至卧室的床尾，告诉我这个夏天还有很久才会结束。  
  
END


End file.
